


Falling

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: The morning after Ruki fell on stage.Or, two idiots in love.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and honestly I don't even know wth this is. Enjoy? Hopefully :')

"Ow."

You know that when that is the first thing to come out of your mouth in the morning, your day won't be the best. Ruki had expected this, considering how hard his fall had been and how many bruises adorned his body. 

The man lying next to him, definitely not known as a light sleeper, opened his eyes. "Are you okay, babe?" Uruha asked. 

"I'm fine," the vocalist said softly. 

"You didn't sound fine a second ago."

Ruki looked at him, saw the worry in his amber eyes. Even though it touched him, he didn't want his lover to fret over nothing. "It's not a big deal," he said with a small smile. "It's not like I broke my ribs again."

It was supposed to be a joke, proof that Ruki had been through worse and made it through without complaint. However, Uruha's expression darkened. "Don't remind me of that," he said curtly. 

Ruki stroked the other man's cheek. He remembered how strongly the guitarist had voiced his opinion that they should put the tour on hold until he got better. They had even fought about it in the privacy of their house, Uruha pointing out that Ruki didn't take proper care of himself, that he never cared about what Uruha thought. And then he had broken down in tears, saying that he loved Ruki too much to bear seeing him destroy himself. 

"I'm sorry," Ruki said tenderly. "But come on, I just fell; you fall all the time, you know what it's like."

Uruha took hold of his hand and brought it to his soft lips, not letting it go afterwards. "That doesn't mean I can't be worried or that I don't want to take care of you. I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot."

 

***

 

Ruki felt so warm and soothed. His lover had prepared a bath for him to help him relax and feel better; Ruki had expressed his gratitude for the gesture but refused to get inside the tub if the other didn't join him. 

Uruha felt so thin but strong pressed up against him, his long arms wrapped around him like his very own safety blanket. Ruki absent-mindedly played with some bubbles with his fingertips, watching them move or pop out of existance. 

"We should do this more often," he said softly. 

Uruha hummed his agreement. With all the rehearsals and preparations for the lives and the lives themselves, as well as photoshoots, merch designing and doing stuff for Heresy, they barely had time to relax. They were usually too tired to do things they enjoyed, like going to the movies or something such as what they were doing at the moment. 

"Are you feeling any better?" the guitarist asked. 

Ruki sighed. "I'm not fragile, 'Ruha. I'm alright." After a pause he added, "Thank you for this, though. It's lovely; I wish we could spend the whole day like this."

Uruha planted a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Me too."

The small man turned slightly in order to be able to look at the other. "If you're going to be like this every time I fall, I should do it more often," he said with a chuckle. 

Uruha booped his nose, laughing when he noticed the pout on the vocalist's face. "As if I don't always treat you like a princess, you little shit."

Ruki shook his head, a small smile on his angelic face. The other treated him so well that sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve him. Making music and creating things had been his dream; but at the end of the day nothing made him as happy as Uruha. 

"You know," Ruki said seriously, "there was this one time I fell really hard. But it didn't hurt. It was actually one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

The now blond guitarist looked at him in confusion. Oh how beautiful he was. He still didn't fail to take Ruki's breath away. 

"When I fell for you," he explained. 

Uruha actually blushed and it still was one of the most adorable things the vocalist got to see in his life. "Stop it," he whispered, slapping Ruki's arm playfully and pulling him close right after. 

The vocalist melted into him, his back once again pressed against his lover's bony chest. He felt Uruha's hand on his jaw and then his head was turned around so that their lips could meet in a slow kiss filled with affection. 

"I keep falling for you over and over," Uruha whispered, his lips ghosting over the vocalist's ear. "And I don't want to stop falling."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen it, Ruki fell during 'Tomorrow Never Dies' and said he's covered with bruises, poor thing T^T


End file.
